


Doll Sized

by Eloritia



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Angst, Horror, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloritia/pseuds/Eloritia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one day you wake up and notice what your room is bigger? A lot bigger then its supposed to be... That you became smaller? Well B found that out himself. After being taken out of a mental cell, he ends up cuffed to L in order to help detective to investigate some strange case. but in the next morning he wakes up doll sized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shrank

**Author's Note:**

> This was an roleplay between me an my friend. I was B and she was L. Her username on fanfiction is Deathlylover . This is edited to story format.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, B, L, Watari or Matsuda. They belong to their rightful owners.

B woke up with a huge headache. And that counting what there was not logical explanation to why that happened.

_'I didn't drink yesterday... Not that I could anyways.'_

Yesterday Beyond Birthday was taken out of a mental cell by a worldwide known detective L. He was released in order to help L in his investigation. But B had a suspicion what that was just a cover up for something else. For what killer still didn't know. But to make sure B won't ran away, L cuffed B to himself and they were forced to sleep in the same bed.

But now that all didn't matter to B. Because the room became bigger, a lot bigger then it supposed to be. Or... Did he became smaller?!

"What the hell?!"

B sat up at the pillow. Naked, because apparently his clothes was still the same size, and tries to pull his shirt from under the blanket.

L growled and rolled over, then slowly opened his eyes to look at B... at B...

"B? Where are you? This isn't funny B... get back here now. 90% chance I can find a place worse then prison for you..."

"You don't need to already."

Only after B said those words, L noticed him. Beyond already managed to pull out his shirt.

"B...? How...?"

Detective stared at the miniature B in pure shock.

"Hello." There was easily heard anger in B's voice." Don't you dare to start laughing."

But obviously a threat stated by a doll sized person can't be taken seriously, and L chuckled, and pulled a shirt away from B.

"B, there is nothing to cover. You look just like a doll."

"Then its cold."

Killer glared up at L.

"I will find something better." L got off the bed and walked over to the closet. "Just don't bite me."

B sighed and shook his head lightly.

"Do you have any idea how this happened?"

"No. Here."

L returned to a bed with a tissue in his hand and earned a glare from B.

"I think the shirt was a better option."

"Just for now. You can't drag that shirt around. A tissue is much lighter."

Detective sighed at B's stubbornness. But luckily Beyond decided not to argue anymore and wrapped himself in a tissue. Then walked to the edge of the bed.

"No... I'm not getting used to this. And maybe you will take your handcuff off and stop staring at me?"

L chuckled and took his handcuff off. No use in them already.

"B, did you drink anything strange last night?"

"If over sugared coffee isn't strange then no. By the way, how are you going to explain this?"

"I will stall until you are normal. "

"Watari?"

B skeptically raised his eyebrow.

"Well..."

If there was a human in this world who L trusted, except for himself of course, and never lied, it was Watari. Old guardian of L was more of a father for a world's greatest detective. So L decided not to answer and just fumbled around his closet.

"What are you trying to find? I doubt you have any doll clothes."

L didn't answer again and grabbed one of his shirts and a sewing kit. It was Watari's sewing lot, L himself didn't have a clue how to sew.

"You can sew?!"

There was pure surprise in B's voice. Sewing and L didn't want to add up in killer's mind.

"No. But I can stitch small wounds.. can't be much different."

L shrugged and sat down on the bed with the shirt and sewing kit.

"Lets see then."

Beyond chuckled and walked over to L.

"Don't you need to take measurements of me?"

"I'll take an educated guess. "

Detective shrugged again and took out scissors. Apparently B didn't like that answer, because he huffed and sat facing away from L. Meanwhile L was improving his sewing skills, a.k.a cutting his shirt and stitching cut out pieces together. Making a rough looking dress. The silence lasted for a short while. Before B had an idea.

"Do you have videos of this night and yesterdays evening?"

"Yes. Try this one on. It isn't done yet."

L nodded and handed B the dress. The dress got a skeptical look from B, before he pulled off the tissue and put on the dress. If B could read thoughts he would already bite L, for inability to do anything more harmful at the moment. Because L's thoughts were something like this: 'So cute.' And B never thought what his name and 'cute' can be used in one sentence. And especially if that 'cute' was used to describe him.

"Better? We will tell only Watari about this. He'll take better care of you..."

"Better. Watari would find out soon anyways."

"Very true..."

"Maybe we should watch the video to find out what happened?"

"Of course, later today.."

L tug the dress off B and work on it more. Beyond glares at him, but wraps himself back in the tissue. After a short while L sighs and picks B up to set on his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't do that without warning!"

B instinctively grip L's finger. And doesn't let go even when he is already sitting on detective's shoulder.

"I apologize. I'm not used to your small size yet. You always had been smaller than me but... not like this."

L sigh. B wanted to answer something, but decided against it. He can't even threaten now, it will look funny. So he let go of L's finger and grip on to L's hair instead. L pulled his hand away and continued working, keeping a dress a short plain white, and being careful not to move his shoulders to much.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't think so."

B sigh, of course how anyone would be okay after shrinking so much?

"Any way I can help, simply say so."

"Okay."

"I could buy you a doll house with small jam jars?"

"As long as I have jam I will be fine."

Beyond smiled lightly and shrug.

"I don't want to roll over in bed and crush you. So lets get you a small house."

"A small house..."

"Yes."

L nodded and handed B the finished dress. After couple of seconds shuffling with the dress, B put it on.

"Going to pick you up."

L warn B, before carefully taking him off his shoulder and setting Beyond down on his palm. All the time B grip to L's index finger for safety.

"Looks good. You'll be able to manage much easier this way at least..."

"This reminds me of the clothes at the hospital."

Not the best memories for B. A hospital where he was send to after trying to burn himself was good, but how everyone looked at him, and actually treated him nicely only because of the payment was getting on his nerves greatly. But L of course didn't know that, and his next words supported it.

"I could get a miniature hospital. A whole little city possibly, so you can take walks?"

"What? It will be like in some horror movie... An empty city..."

B shivered lightly imagining that.

"And I don't like hospitals."

"Well I can get little creature... like... a baby hamster as a pet?"

L was obviously liking the idea of a little city. And B even got a sneaking thought what maybe L has to much money and just wants to spend it on something.

"Why would you or me need a baby hamster as a pet?"

"You said you wouldn't like an empty city..."

"So you will fill it with baby hamsters?"

Killer chuckled imagining that, but after imagining himself in it... it didn't look that funny.

"Just one? Hmm... maybe someone else woke up tiny today?"

"Someone else? And what are you planning to do?"

"If someone else, say, Matsuda, woke up tiny, you'd have a not so empty city. Maybe a small town theme?"

Matsuda was one of the police detectives who worked with L, he was the one who helped in B's release from prison, and moving him to England, where he was going to help L with the case.

"it will be like after an apocalypses..."

B sigh, as L stroke his back lightly. Of course the thought of an absolutely empty city wouldn't make anyone happy, but it is indeed better then get crushed.

"Why not?"

"Even if someone woke up tinny today how would you find that out?"  
"I have sources."

L stood up carefully, trying, for once, to be graceful. Beyond frowned lightly, what kind of sources can find that out?

"Are you thirsty?"

"A little."

L went to the bathroom and turned on the sink, then wet his other palm and turned off the water. Creating a puddle on his palm.

"Will this work?"

"Are you serious?"

"I don't have tiny glasses. Am I ever not serious?"

"Sometimes you are not..."

Mumbled B, but bend down and drank from the puddle in L's palm.

"I'll make sure I will get tiny glasses when I order the clothes for you and city stuff."

"Thank you."

B pulled back and nodded, then grip at L's finger again.  
"You are going to help to pick stuff out?"

L smiled lopsidedly slightly.

"Yes. because you have strange sense of humor, and a perverted mind."  
"Why am I being called a pervert so many times?"

Detective slightly frown.

"Maybe because you are?"

"I know I'm not. I never once gotten off looking at naked people. "

"Maybe you are, but you don't know that yet?"

"Hm? It isn't like I think of someone when I touch myself!"

B resisted chuckling, it looked like L felt what this was some sort of challenge. But L doesn't reply to that, and walks out of the bathroom. Looking at L's face, B thought what he might be angry, and immediately decided to check his suspicion. He pokes L's palm he is sitting on.

"Are you angry?"

"No."

 


	2. A little world

**A week later.**

* * *

**POV BEYOND BIRTHDAY**

* * *

I was standing in front of the door to a city L had build. Well actually more of the little world. There is a city part, a town part, a small ocean, with the three boats in it. There is a glass lid over the entire place. On the top a special system which can make it rain, or even create a wind. Apparently L got really carried away with this, because there was even a small mechanical dog, holograms of people, and... a baby hamster. Thought I was against such a big thing, L insisted on it. Making my thoughts of what he has to much money gain support. The only thing I didn't like was a glass lid, with it I felt rather limited. But everything else was perfect.

As to why I was this size. We had watched the tapes, but at some point, around 12:00 am, the screen goes black, each camera in the base stops filming and there is just a minute or so of plain black screen, no audio either. When it lights up again, I'm already doll sized.

"Go on, B, explore. It'll feel like a real world."

L returned me from my thoughts.

"This is amazing..."

I repeat myself, and step inside, L closes the door behind me, and I unwilling gulp. Of course I could open it from the inside, but still... Then I shake off that thought and start walk down the street.

_'This is actually pretty nice, I wonder how much it costed for him.'_

I continue walking through the town, looking in nearly every house. As I found out holograms actually can hold a simple conversation consisting of: "Hi," "How are you?", "I'm good," " There is a storm tonight I heard," and so on. But what nice about them, is what there are NO numbers above their heads.

Soon I stumble upon a hamster. I always liked animals, but when you actually know how tiny this creature is suppose to be, and what its now a size of a small dog... I walk closer and the hamster freezes, and looks up at me. But when I'm with-thin hand-reach he turns around and runs away. I look up at the glass sky, from the inside it looked like a sky, not see through. But I still watch the clouds for some time, trying to see through them, but then look back down and walk in the direction the ocean is.

I finally reach the beach, and walk closer to the water, then notice a hologram walking up to me. She is a revealing bikini.

"Hi!"

Her voice is very computerized, synthetic. I look over at the 'person.'

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Me too!" I nearly flinch at how high pitched her voice became at that phrase."If you wish to speak with L, you can ask any hologram to talk to L!"

She skips away, waving goodbye. I shook my head lightly, and looked back at the water, I didn't want to talk to L now. Now... Now I wanted jam. I knew what there was jam in every house, but I wanted to check out the storage at the east end. So I head that way.

The streets still mostly were empty, and looked a bit creepy. Though sometimes there were holograms walking by. The storage was located a really empty area, reminding me of the places I had hidden during the time between I run away from Wammy's and LABB murder case. They were all empty and visited only by a workers, or rarely homeless people as me at that time. And all had jam storages, which was really nice. Maybe if L was trying to find me then, he managed to do that by that, but of course he didn't

Soon I reached the entrance to the storage and walk in. This was heaven... Well I'm over-exaggerating. So much jam. Through it was much for me, because I'm doll size now... Oh well. I quickly explored the whole building and after taking a jam, decided to walk through the city again.

I walk through the streets, looking around and eating my jam. I walk past a hologram of a little girl. Realizating came only after I turn around the corner.

'Hallucination?!'

I stop, turn around and ran back. No one. The little girl is gone. Even holograms did't do that. They couldn't disappear that quickly. They were programed to resemble real people. But that wasn't the real point. the point was that this girl had... a lifespan and a name floating above her head. Holograms didn't do that either. I didn't think that unusual, because usually I see them, so I didn't notice it. Before I remembered what I'm the only real person here.

I quickly find another hologram, and after a meaningless talk ask to talk to L.


	3. Girl

**THIRD POV**

* * *

  
He told B that L will be waiting at he closest door. So killer threw the empty jar into the closest trash bin, and nearly ran to that door. Opened it and looked up at L.

"Yes, B? Lonely? To hot? Feel trapped? I can fix anything."

There was a barely hearable sarcasm in his voice. But Beyond ignored it, not time' to argue.

"Do you have a list of possible holograms?"

"Yes, including their pictures and names."

There was some confusion in L's voice now.

"Can I see it? Actually can I see the list of all holograms that look like 12 year old girls?"

L nods and pulls out his phone, finds the lists and puts the phone in front of B, who scrolls through it and sighs.

"She is not here. I doubt it was a glitch though."

"Who isn't there? Glitch?"

L tilt his head to the side a little bit, as he usually does when he is confused.

"I walked past a little girl on the street. Red hair, blue eyes, green dress. She was holding a toy. white kitten. I saw her name and lifespan, but I don't remember them. I usually try not to pay attention to them. It's normal for me to see them, so I didn't think it was strange, But then I realized that holograms don't have them!"

B look up at L worriedly.

"Then I ran back. She was supposed to be right around the corner..."

"But wasn't there? I didn't put numbers and names to appear, I didn't program lifespan at all, Beyond. So this is a real person... but how?"

"I-I don't know. She wasn't even walking, when I went past her, didn't speak. Just was standing there. I guess you don't have cameras in there?"

"No. I thought you wouldn't like them, plus there'd hardly be a use in them."

"Well, that would be the only proof of what I didn't start hallucinating. " B mumbles quietly and L doesn't hear him. Then says normally again. "Do you think I should search it?"

"Search? Its a lot to search. You can try searching some buildings. They can't go inside homes-but since she is not a hologram, try every building you can, I'll look at the roads."

"Okay. I saw a mechanical dog in there. Is it possible to put a camera on it? And give it a program to run everywhere and into each house?"

"Yes, I can take out the holograms too, to make it easier. And there is five more dogs which weren't put in."

L took the phone laying in front of B and tap a few buttons on the screen going to dog's programing, and holograms

"That would be even better."

Actually B was a little bit scared to go back in there alone. And even if mechanical dog's couldn't count as a real company, they still were better then nothing. Detective nodded and went to his dresser, taking out five real-looking dogs and a bird, turning them on. The bird wouldn't last long through, only about an hour. Then he programed dog at the different areas. B opens the door and L lets dogs inside.

"I'm going to pick you up to show where you will be searching."

"Good. And I suggest to watch the tapes from the cameras in this room. Because that just might explain how this.. girl got here."

"Sure, but I've been here. Maybe she crawled under the door..but how did she get on the table?"

"I don't know. And I don't like this at all."

"Nor do I. I will leave one hologram to follow you around, so you can ask for me."

L picked him up, and B instinctively griped his finger. He set killer on the glass above the coastline.

"See that shack? You will be checking along the coastline. I'll have a bird check from above too."

"Along the coastline."

"Exactly."

Detective picked B up again and set to the door closest to the B's search area.

"What is something happens? Oh, and is there any way to record what I'm seeing? I doubt you have a mini camera though. "

"No. Should I have a bird to follow you?"

"No, I will be fine then."

"No, it will follow you. It will be better that way. "

L reprogram the bird and made one hologram to follow B. It was a blonde boy, around 13. With that Beyond when inside the place which started to seem dangerous, and L looked at the roads from above, mostly around area seven, where B saw the girl.

* * *

  
****POV BEYOND BIRTHDAY** **

* * *

I walk to the shack and search in it, then start walking along the coast line, looking into every house and place where she can hide. After a while I started hearing a light footsteps behind me. Not the footsteps holograms made. They were real. Like a child going on the sand. A child. Following me.

My blood ran cold. I stopped and quickly turned around. Footsteps stop. But there was no one behind me. I take a deep breath. I'm safe. She is just a little girl, if thats her in the first place... Then I realized something, the hologram which was following me around disappeared. Fear squeezed my heart. I gulp and look at the sky.

"L?! Why did hologram disappear? "'

I didn't notice his disappearance earlier. This was getting really freaky. Apparently L didn't hear me, but noticed me looking at the sky. So the bird flew closer and there was a sound, like a microphone was been turn on.

"Beyond, are you okay?"

His voice sounds worrying.

"Where is that hologram you send to follow me around? I don't see it. But I remember it was around when I checked first ten houses."

"I don't see it either... It 'auto destruct'..."

I froze. A moment of silence, to unnatural silence. It was pressuring on me. The fear that released my heart while I hoped that the hologram just became invisible, clenched its claws tighter. I quickly walk faster to the door I entered through.

"Someone is following me. And I can't see who that is."

"There is a small toy kitten in front of the jam store.. I don't want you in here anymore."

"Did you send a dog to check inside the warehouse?"

"Not yet, I will."

Suddenly I felt somebody watching me, somebody except L. It was sort of curious look, like if that person was trying to understand me just by watching. I quickly tell myself to calm down and thats just my imagination, nothing more.

"Are you almost at the exit?"

"Nearly there."

"Hurry, I don't like this."

"Like I do."

I mumbled to myself and nearly ran up to the door and stormed out, then slammed the door shut behind me. The intense stare stops. Clicking of the lock. Safe.

* * *

**THIRD POV**

* * *

  
B leaned against the door as he slammed it shut. Detective picks B up carefully and locks the door.

"I was worried. She can't get out. The doors are all locked. You aren't going in there again."

"She got in there somehow without us noticing her. Then she disappeared. You really think the locked doors will stop her?"

Beyond reminded of the terrifying truth, holding onto L's shirt now, as detective held him close.

"I don't sleep. I'll watch over you 24/7. We'll find her, I promise."

"She might not be only after me.."

L nodded, that is possible, but since she is tiny its most likely that she is after B.

"The dogs are still searching, right?"

"Yes. Do you want to watch?"

Detective cradled B in his hands and after a nod went to the bed where his laptop stood. He sat down and pulled laptop in front of him, then set B in front of the laptop. Killer seared for the dog in the warehouse, he finds it quickly. The warehouse is empty.

"Can you show me the video the bird was filming while it was following me?

"Yes." With a few clicks he pulled up the video." she can't hurt you as long as I'm here."

"I noticed that. As soon as you looked over at m-"

Beyond suddenly stops talking and stares at the screen with wide eyes. The cause of that was that the hologram which followed him disappeared and for a mere second was replaced by a red-haired girl. Who glanced at the camera and disappeared.

"How can she just disappear like that?"

"You think I know?! After that I hear light footsteps behind me... They stopped when I turned around. "

B quickly skipped back to the moment when girl appeared. And stopped it when they could see her face.

"Could it be her fault that you're small?"

"I don't know. I never saw her before."

Actually something was telling him he did, but he couldn't remember anything connected to her.

"Why would she do this? And why is she small?"

"I'm going to find that out."

"Even if we catch her, she may disappear."

L sighed. That was frustrating to understand that he is somewhat powerless.

"She can... We can't catch her on camera?And I want to see that white kitten closer, can we see it its still there?"

Beyond moved away from the keyboard and L picked him up, going to the glass lid.

"Why? Do you recognize it?"

"Not really. Counting that I saw it only once."

As they went close to the lid, B bit his lip.

"Do I have to go back inside to get it?"

"I didn't think to make the lid to come off..do you need it?"

By L's tone it was obvious what he was nervous about that.

"I feel like I have to take a closer look at it, of course if you can make a dog to bring it here, it will be perfect, because I don't really want to go there, and as I see you don't want to let me in either. "

B looked back at the laptop, strangely the bed behind it seemed darker, like of the screen was shut off.

"That would be much safer..

L nodded, and went back to the bed. But as he sat in front of it, detective gasped

"No..."

"What happened?"

Beyond stared at the screen. At the not lighten up screen. There were no videos of dogs' 'visions' of what they are 'looking' at. L growled as he tried to turn the screen back on.

"Well...they... it isn't showing them. Not even saying that they auto destructed. They just disappeared.

"I don't like this, but I have to get that toy. I have a feeling its important. "

"Fine. Just..be careful. I..don't want to lose you."

"I will."

B nods and acts as if he didn't notice L pecking the top of his head. L brings killer back to the door closest to the warehouse and hesitates for a long moment before unlocking it and letting B in.

 


	4. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer is in the first chapter, but I own the red-haired girl and white kitten. XD

**POV BEYOND BIRTHDAY**

I ran straight to the warehouse. Scanning the area in the search of the white kitten, or... red haired girl, but its good if I could see only the former, but I couldn't see any. Warehouse seems colder then its suppose to be and empty, to empty for my liking now. But luckily no footsteps or starring, except for L's. I like it more like this actually then with light footsteps following me around.

I saw the kitten laying inside the warehouse. I did't like this, defiantly didn't. L said it was outside not inside. L won't be able to warn me once I'm inside. I froze in the doorway, then carefully went in. Walked closer to the toy. A small white stuffed kitten with blue eyes and a bright red ribbon tied around its neck, how I didn't notice it earlier?

I walk closer and pick it up. Instantly I felt that stare again. The empty room with a big storage fridges started to seem dangerous. Even more then it already was. It became colder as if all the fridges were opened at the same time.

I stormed out of the warehouse, and ran to the door. Fling the door open, ran out and slammed it shut, falling against it and sliding down.

"Didn't know L can swear."

I mumbled hearing L.

**POV L  
the same time B walked in to the warehouse**

I watch him walking into warehouse. Didn't know what someone's safety can worry me so much. I'm scared, and at the same time I'm not the one in danger. I saw how B walked into warehouse. Want to call him back out. I can't see what is happening inside.  
Couple seconds later, which lasts like forever, B storms out of the warehouse and rans to the door. I quickly opened it. My heart was pounding loudly and adrenaline rushing through my veins. I realized what I was swearing only after B pointed it out.

I quickly stopped swearing and picked B up with sweaty hand. Finally stopped shaking and locked the door.

**THIRD POV**

B looks at the toy in his hands more closely. Simple stuffed animal at the first glance after more close look... still a simple stuffed animal. Nothing unusual. You can see those in toy stores.. bigger in size through.

"All for that toy?"

L sigh and hold B close to his heart, which was still beating rapidly. And made B wonder why L was scared for him, or was he actually scared, or it just seemed like that?

"I had a feeling its important."  
B leaned against L's chest and tried to push down a yawn, but failed. Stress really wears out.

"I see... I'm exhausted from all this stress. Should we go to sleep? Not like you will get any smaller now. "

"Not smaller for sure. "

Killer chuckled lightly as an answer to that tease and a dark and tense aura around them seemed to lighten. L nodded and walked to the bed, setting B on the edge of it while pulling out safety railing. The kitten was set on the nightstand, B had to reach up to do that. Safety railing was bought earlier and was used so L won't accidentally crash B while they sleep. Beyond stares at the kitten for some time, before actually falling asleep.

**Time skip**

**next morning**

**POV BEYOND BIRTHDAY**

**Dream**

_I go through a darkness. Thick liquid under my feet. Blood, I understood as I looked down at dark red floor. I'm barefoot. Don't know what size I was. There is only darkness around me. And I could see the blood only couple of steps ahead in any direction, then it's darkness. And I just mindlessly went through it. I saw a light, a small light somewhere ahead. I went faster. Soon I'm already running to it, but it didn't seem to be any closer. Suddenly I was swallowed by complete darkness. I froze. Then heard light footsteps ahead. A candle was lighten up. I was in the old room now. It was slightly familiar, but I couldn't remember where I saw it before. But that's not what made me tense up and take a step back. It was a red haired girl standing in the center of the room. She had a candle in her right hand and a small white stuffed kitten in other, and was looking at me with lifeless blue eyes. Then she smiled, a small creepy grin. With her eyes it looked even scarier._  
"See you soon."  
Her mouth didn't move as she said that. The floor under my feet started crumpling and planks rotten with a abnormal speed. I fell down into the darkness again...

**THIRD POV**

B jerked up on the bed, panting heavily. And at first even didn't notice the difference. Difference being what everything was normal size again. He is naked again, because this time his clothes was just ripped apart. But that fact didn't stop him from glomping L, neither did the safety railing.

"Lawliet!"

"GAH! Beyond?!"

Detective jumps in surprise. For couple seconds not realizing what just happened. Only after those couple seconds realizing what B is not small anymore. Which was stated by killer's next words.

"I'm normal size again."

"Obviously."

Beyond lift up his head and smiled happily at L. Detective rolled them over and hugged B closer.

"No more scary girls and white kittens..."

B mumbled, and his sight fell upon a nightstand where the mentioned kitten was... OR was supposed to be, because it wasn't there.

"L, the kitten... Its gone."

"What? She can hurt you now."

L deadpanned and groaned.

"Maybe it just fell off the nightstand?"

They both knew it wasn't that, but B still suggested it.

"No. She escaped."

L sighed and hugged B protectively. Even if the girl was so small they both realized what there defiantly is some danger in her.

"We need to see how thats happened."

"Most likely will show black screen again, The dogs disappeared, remember? And the camera couldn't film her."

Beyond nodded sadly, maybe thats why he had that feeling of importance over the kitten. Can the girl make them think certain way? Maybe the kitten was the was for her to get out? Killer shook his head lightly, to much thoughts. They will find something later... hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well then this chapter is going to end on this 'happy' note. One chapter left plus epilog.


	5. END

 

**Month later**

* * *

Girl continued terrifying L and B. Both of them heard light footsteps behind them when they were alone, sometimes staring and even three or two times each of them saw her. In a reflection, peeking from the corner or just standing on the opposite side of the hallway. She didn't give any hints at what she wants, nor why she is with them. Sometimes they found small white kitten laying in different places, neither of them touched it. B found out her name. Marica. He knew there were numbers, but still couldn't focus on them, or remember. As if he forgets about them the moment he stops looking. And all of that was pressuring more on already not-so-stable psychology of BB, and finally L decided to go on another walk.

Now they were going through an old park, they chose this park, because there for sure won't be many people and they won't be bothered. L was holding B's hand in his usual fashion, between his thumb and forefinger. Suddenly B froze and grip L's hand.

There was a playground on the left side of the sidewalk. It was old and rusty, slide had a hole in it, strange what this playground was here. But what made B freeze was a girl. Girl with red hair and in a green dress was sitting on the swings and watching her white kitten play with the leaf in front of her. Kitten didn't have a red bow around his neck and they were normal size, but its obviously were them.

"L..."

B whispered shocked. Girl looks up from the kitten at them and jumps off the swings landing on her bare feet. Her eyes are blue and look somewhat scared, but that didn't change the fact what B was wanting to turn around and run. Girl tried to pick up her kitten who meanwhile ran forwards us.

"Who are you?"

Marica asked quietly. B stopped griping L's hand and tried to look calm as he stuffed hands into his pockets. He felt some smooth material in his left pocket. Problem was what he didn't put anything in his pocket. Or at least doesn't remember doing so.

"I was going to ask that, but since you asked first. I'm B and he is L."

L gazed carefully at the girl. Not really expecting anything, after all what can he possibly expect? Marica cocked her head curiously, and looked down at the kitten who was rubbing against B's foot. Beyond resisted moving his leg away, and pulled out a red ribbon from his pocket, glanced at L.

"I didn't put it there. I have no such need to even own a ribbon. But I hardly believe we need to ask who it belongs to though. "

It was obvious what L wasn't surprised at such strange appearance. B looked down at the kitten then at the girl, then at the ribbon. After couple seconds he picked kitten up, Marica stepped forward eyeing him carefully. L shoved his hands into pockets, very alert as he watched B.

BB quickly tied a bow around kittens neck and set him down on the ground. Kittens sat down and looked at the girl, then stood up and ran to her, ran a circle around Marica and into the bushes on the other side of the playground.

"Beyond Birthday and L Lawliet?"

That sounded more like a statement then a question, but B and L realized what she just said only after girl fled into the bushes after the kitten.

"What?"

B was the first to speak. They both were looking at the bushes in shock.

"You don't think... She has the eyes too? Her eyes aren't red. I... don't understand any of this.."

And for the first time L didn't want to understand. Didn't actually want to know anything about that girl, didn't want to solve this.

"I don't know. I can see names and numbers, but not if humans have eyes or not... I doubt what she is a human actually."

"Not human? But then... what could she possibly be?"

"She can be a spirit, a ghost, or any other mystery creature. I can believe in anything now. Lets go back."

B sighed and head back away from the playground. L nodded and followed him.  
"Remember we searched girl named Marica in every database there is? But we searched a girl that is alive and a human... Of course we couldn't find her.'

"She never did tell us who she is exactly."

"I doubt she would, or will. But she was outside the base."

"Yes. maybe we won't see her ever again?"

"I hope so."

They both hoped.


	6. Epilog

**Epilog  
B's POV**

* * *

We never saw that girl again. Who she was? And what she was doing beside us? Where she is now? We might never know.

We would never know who she was either if not case L did an year after that nightmare ended. A case was actually an old one. Ten years ago 10 year old girl went missing, then a month later another 11 year old girl, month later a boy of same age, four moths later, bodies were found. Killer was never caught. On every scene was found white fur and blood red ribbon. Murders with similar features started again.

At the time when the first girl went missing I already was in Wammy's. Later I found out about those murders. But I forgot.

First victim was Marica Underwood. I remembered about her only after seen picture and location of her home in one of the case files. She was my neighbor before I was given away by my parents to Wammy's house.

I never told L about that though, didn't want to bring back that horror.  
With that I remembered a promise we made when I found out about what I soon will move. We promised to find each other. It might be strange, stupid, childish to believe what she actually decided to find me because of that, and what all that horror wasn't what she wanted, but I believe it.

_Maybe because I want to believe in that._


End file.
